A Pinch and A Punch
by Catareta
Summary: Wilson becomes ill, and has to reevaluate his life. Will it include House? or Cameron? Why did he become ill? Has he let House down. CamWilson at first, strong HouseWilson friendship then Angst later on. Deep angst, and deep hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All disclaimers apply. This is my story, please R&R. **

**A Pinch, and A Punch**

**Chapter One**

It was midnight, and the sound of thunder awoke Allison Cameron who was laying on the bed next to a man with dark hair and lovely brown eyes, he had such a young face, yet he was worn with the past.

"Allie, go back to bed."

"I will soon, I have something to think about."

"Oh okay." the man fell back to his slumber.

Allison lay they awake for about two hours, she looked at her clock. **05:30**

Then she cat-stretched and sat up, stroked her hair. Looked at the man next to her, and stood up and walked to the bathroom.

She turned the shower on, and stepped out of her pyjamas and into the shower. Standing there letting the hot water run down her slim body, when all of a sudden.. **THUMP!**

She jolted out of the shower nearly slipping, and cautiously walked out of the room, and noticed blood on the cream carpet. And the male body slumped on the bed.

"James?" shouts Allison. "Can you hear me?"

The was no response from the lifeless body, Allison thumbled around his neck to check his vital signs. There was a slow beat from his heart. Then she grabbed the phone near the bed and dialled 911.

"Which service do you require?" spoke the Responder.

"A..mbulance, please come quick."

"Can you tell me the nature of the emergency?"

"My...my boyfriend is coughing up blood, and his pulse is 49. I am Doctor Allison Cameron! Come now!"

"Where are you?"

"122 Kindle Street, Princeton."

"We will be there soon."

Allison sat next to James, and rolled him to his side. Then rechecked his pulse, again still 49. She could hear the approaching ambulance.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

Allison stepped off the bed, and ran to the door. She was breathless, and scared. She needs James.

"Whats happened?" asked the female paramedic/

"James, he is sick... coughing up blood and he has a slow pulse. Please take him to PPTH!

"Right, you are?"

"His girlfriend. I am doctor, can I help?"

"No, just calm down."

Whilst the paramedics stabilised James, inserting an IV of saline and checking measurements of vital signs. She grabbed the phone, and dialled the number for his friend.

_Come on, Pick up. Damn you House._

"If this Cuddy or Wilson, please hang up now!"

"House, its Cameron. Somethings wrong with Jam.. I mean Dr Wilson. Please meet me at PPTH"

"What's happened? Is he drunk, over done it with a hooker?" joked House.

"**We got to go now" **shouted the paramedic.

"Okay.." spoke a nervous Allison. "House I've got to go."


	2. Prognosis

**A/N: All disclaimers apply. This is my story, please R&R. **

**A Pinch, and A Punch**

**Chapter Two**

The unconcious Wilson lays there on the strecther in the ambulance, with Allison sitting opposite. The paramedic is checking his vital signs, there's an improvement. Blood pressure still low but better.  
Allison can hear the sirens, and feel the rocking of the vehicle.

"We're nearly at PPTH, about 5 mins" shouts the driver.

"Okay, James. You're gonna be okay, Chase is the attending in the ER. He'll sort you out. And House is on his way." Allison spoke quietly and sincerely.

As they approach the forecourt of the ER, Chase and another attending were waiting for them. The ambulance stopped, and the driver ran out to open the door.

"What's the story?" asks Chase.

"Male, early 40's. Hemoptysis, low BP, started on o2 100, GCS 13." the paramedic said while rolling the unconcious man into the ER. When Chase reliased who the man and woman was.

"Sht, Doctor Wilson. Can you hear me?" asked Chase. "Cam. What happened?"

"I was in the shower. Heard a thump, found James unconcious." stuttered Allison.

"Okay, CBC, Chem Panel, Cross-match five units, we need to know why Doctor Wilson has hemoptysis!" ordered Chase.

While a nurse was putting on the EKG sensors, and blood pressure monitor. Wilson slightly arose, and grumbled.

"James, it's going to be okay. I am here." another nervous reply from Allison.

Chase sent the blood tests off, and told Allison to move away while they try and figure out whats wrong. She felt the world around her cave in. Since James and Allison have been going out, they're been together. James was on the rebound but he needed Her"

Then she felt a man's grip on her shoulder to awaken her from her thoughts.

"Too much sex then, Cameron?" a male voice came from behind her, she recognised.

"House, why are you like this? James is laying there, and all you can think about is SEX?"

Chase came out of the room, and had an expression that even lowered House's mood.

"Dr. Wilson has to have more tests. We will need to itubate him if his o2 stats lower. I need to ask, has he had any other symptoms? Tiredness, malaise, loss of appetite, wheezing?"

"He has been tired, complained a little joint pain. Thought he had the flu." stated House.

"I need to run more tests, but I am sending him to ICU."

Allison butted in. "He's going to be okay?"

"Upstairs; conference room 5 minutes. Grab Foreman!" demanded House.


	3. Treatment

**A/N: All disclaimers apply. This is my story, please R&R. **

**A Pinch, and A Punch**

**Chapter Three**

"Differential Diagnosis of hemopytsis, low BP" stated House.

"TB, sarcodosis, pulmonary embolism." speaks Foreman.

"Bloody hell Foreman, you and your TB... now the PE may be interesting." House spoke sarcastically.

Then the Australian intensivist came in, with a distinctive smile, "Wilson has an ulcer, he is being sent for surgery."

A sigh of relief from all the people in the room, but Wilson still had a long fight ahead.

HOUSE MD

Meanwhile in Wilson's room; Cameron was sitting next to the space that occupied the bed.

_I am a doctor, I should have realised something was wrong. Why didn't he tell me!_

Allison started sobbing, when a unfamiliar male voice spoke.

"Sweet Allie, how are things?"

She awoken from her sobbing, and felt something over her face. A familiar medical smell, damp texture. And as she was drifting into unconciousness she felt a stab in her arm and something cold running up her veins. She couldn't shout, or move.

HOUSE MD

Then she felt herself being moved, felt like an ambulance. She tried to call out for help, no noise was heard. She could feel something warm around her, and the smell of urine. She had wet herself, she felt so ashamed.

The unfamiliar voice spoke again;

"Allie, how nice of you to wake up? You cannot speak or move. I have given you an IV of Haldol and some Anectine, you know who I am?"

Allison cannot respond anyway, shape or form. She can here a phone. Its hers, she tries to reach but cannot. But the man answered.

"Cameron, it's House. I know you are probably having sex somewhere, but James wants to see you. It's been two days. Come on!" the diagnostician spoke not realising the problems.

"Oh how niave, House!" chuckles the man. "I have Allie and have administered Haldol & Anectine. She is under my control."

"Whoa, you are?" asks House.

"Call me Samwise for now! Cripple!"

"I know I am a cripple, but what's your excuse?" House pondered this, how did he know he was!

"Well, I'll give you a clue to what I want. A baby. Allie messed up, and she will pay" the man hng up.

HOUSE MD

House thought to himself, I need Cuddy to know. He took two Vicodin, and limped to the elevator. He felt an ache in his other leg, his pulse was racing. Beading of sweat, House walked out of the lift, took yet another two Vicodin.

All the years he has known Allison Cameron, she has out-done his expectations. There were rules to being a part of His team, his disciples. But this is worse than anything that has happened.

He hobbled to Cuddy's office and then all of a sudden he felt like his heart was popping out of his stomach and vomited on Cuddy's Assistant. Then everything went black.

He can hear voices calling his name, numbers he sort of recognises but he cannot understand them.

A familiar voice speaks;

"House, wake up. Can you hear me?"

The was no response. While Chase and Foreman were trying to move House onto a gurney, Cuddy appeared.

"What happened?" asked Cuddy.

"House has collapsed his BP is high, and his respirations are poor. We have to get him to ICU. NOW!" shouted the concerned Neurologist.


	4. Too late for goodbyes

**A/N: All disclaimers apply. This is my story, please R&R. **

**A Pinch, and A Punch**

**Chapter Four**

House was on his way up to ICU, and Foreman and Chase were trying to stabilise the unconscious diagnostician.

"I need urinalysis, CBC, chem panels, and an MRI when he is stabilised." stated the concerned Dean. After the years of knowing Greg; she knew this is serious. First, Wilson, then Cameron, now House. Why?

"His oxygen is 83 percent, we need to intubate" the Intensivist stated to a Blonde nurse.

As Chase began the intubation, Foreman was setting up some saline, and then he proceed to take the blood from his boss.

"Eric, it's not a CVA or Cerebral Haemorrhage. So we all we can do is wait for the blood tests." Cuddy said with authority, even though she felt worthless.

_All the voices, can they shut up. I need to tell them about Allison! _

The blonde nurse appeared; "Dr House has protienuria. No bacteria or glucose."

"How much?" Cuddy asked.

"Four positive, shall I contact the Renal team?" spoke the Nurse.

A silence was in the room, only the sound of the respirator that was controlling House's breathing. Cuddy knew that this is serious. No-one would accept Greg on the transplant list in this state, he would only last a year at max on dialysis.

HOUSE MD

Allison felt the dampness hardening around her, she tried to move as fly landed on her. She couldn't shift it. She couldn't believe this. She felt the makeshift gurney move.

"Allie, do not be scared, this hole has 48 hours of oxygen in it. I will let your House know how long and leave him clues. Haldol will be left in also, increasing in increments of 0.1mg/dl an hour. So if they find you, you would have an overdose."

She didn't know the voice, she desperately needed help.. she knew this was going to kill her. She was in a makeshift grave, only House could help her.

HOUSE MD

Greg lay there with a endotracheal tube down his throat, and an IV of saline and other solutions. He needed dialysis, and a transplant.

Chase was preparing the dialysis solution, which would give his kidney's a break. His concerned collegues looked at the lifeless body. What else could happen?

Cuddy went downstairs to check House's office, for anything that could have caused the renal failure. When she noticed a message.

"Ah, Doctor House. It's Samwise. Allie has 48 hours of oxygen left from 18:00hrs. So that leaves 40 hours. First clue is Peter Ran IN Calling Eliza To Open Nuts."

Cuddy seemed confused, she couldnt think why House would have this message. And who's Allie. She needed to speak to Chase, Cameron and Foreman. She ran up the stairs to ICU, and noticed that everyone was in House's room.

She heard the Australian Intensivist; "Charging 360; clear"

The jolt of electricity spasmed through House's body. Trying to restart his heart after five minutes of CPR. "Charging 360, Clear."

"I..i have a pulse...40 and rising." declared the blonde nurse.

"BP 80/40 and rising... restart the diaylsis." states the Intesivist.

_What is wrong with House, will he survive?_


	5. Thumbelina

**Chapter Five**

"House is not good, he's kidney's are bad. And the dialysis isn't working quick enough, I cannot understand it...looks like some form of chemical. Reno-toxic or cytotoxic. We may need Wilson, in case is cytotoxic." explains Chase. "He is intubated, and will try and stabilise his BP."

Cuddy stood amazed, House was right. His ducklings are fantastic!

"Well, I'll explain every to James!" declared Cuddy. "And you find Cameron, in case you need help."

"Allison should be upstairs" stated Foreman.

A shocked face from Cuddy, she realised who Allie was. "Come to House's office all of you. I think we have a problem."

All the doctors went to House's office, where three chairs sat. Foreman sat closet to the bookcase, and Chase sat near the door. Then wheelchair came in.

"Wilson, are you okay?" asked Foreman.

"Eh, feel like the dog's gonads."

"Well now you are all here, I can elaborate why Allison isn't here." explained the Nervous Dean.

They all listened to the audio message, and looked at each curiously. And Wilson sat there with his hands on his head, sobbing.

"First House, now Cameron. What's going on? I never had gastric ulcers before, Allison didn't deserve this, and my best friend is critically ill. I'll never live life again if any of them died."

They all saw a side to Wilson, they never thought would the would see. His fallen marriages and the relationship with House, then Allison who seemed to be the one.

HOUSE MD

Allison still couldn't move because of the drug induced paralysis. Yet her mental state was being impaired by the lack of oxygen. When she suddenly heard a barking, then she heard banging..

"Hey, something here! There's a needle." stated the man.

"Huck, I'll call the police." spoke the woman.

The man was hand-shovelling the soil, and Allison still tried to speak; nothing came out. She heard sirens, police she thought, but wasn't sure. Her conciousness drifted further, until everything went black.

"Hey, I saw a needle.. and I can feel something hard down there." spoke Huck.

"Okay, let us have a look." spoke the dark Hispanic-American Cop. He felt the box, and a wire.

_Shit, this is either a bomb or a coffin.. I am not sure._

"Sam, I need backup. Possibly paramedics."

They were getting closer to Allie, she couldn't hear their voice. She needed House and James, the two men of her life since her husband left this life. Allie needed help, and now!

The Hispanic-American cop found what he was hoping it would be. He hoped it wasn't rotten.

"Sam, and you guys. I need help."spoke the Cop.

His partner ran over to the makeshift coffin, and the three men shovelled away till the reached the coffin. It was secured by tacks and a padlock.

"Shit, I need something to get this open. A crowbar or something!" spoke the cop, he had adrenaline running through his veins.

Allie lay there unconsciousness, not knowing what was happening. Then all of a sudden the lid opened, all the bystanders were standing amazed. The cop thumbled around for a pulse, there was a faint response from Allie. They then dragged her out.

Sam then commenced rescue breaths, to get oxygen to Allie's extremities. She then noticed the IV that was attached to the lifeless girl's arm.


	6. A Promise

**Chapter Six**

"Shit, we have a major problem. She is connected to something." shouts Sam to the incoming paramedics. As the paramedics assessed Allison, they questioned the IV, and tried to stabilise her. She had a slow pulse, but wasn't breathing well. The bag and valve mask was controlled by the male paramedic. The nearest hospital was PPTH.

They loaded her into the ambulance, Allison couldn't respond to the prompts given. The oxygen was slowly getting to her extremities. She began to regain conciousness.

She mumbled, but the noise of the sirens made her overheard.

"Hey, she's awake."

"PPTH this is EMT6, we have a female altered LOC, BP 80 palp. Require intensivist and others. ETA 6 min. Over!"

Allison heard the voices, and realised she was still paralysed. The Haldol mix had left with with paralysis. She knew this wasn't good. She felt herself being moved and closed her eyes, she then saw flashing lights. She knew House would be here.

"Right, female, altered LOC, BP 100 palp. BM 120, and was unresponsive at scene with hypoxia."

An unfamiliar voice came over; "Can you hear me?"

Allison grumbled, but was unable to put the words together. As the Intern worked on her, and removed the existing IV and introduced a new one. Took blood samples and inserted a nasal, she started to gasp, this wasn't hypoxia. This was stress.  
She was panicking and couldn't move.

HOUSE MD

House was lying there on the bed, he felt that he was in a familiar place. Somewhere he didn't want to be. His thoughts were that he had another infarction. However he realised he had been catheritised. Then the amount of cannula that were in him.

A nurse came up to take some obs. He heard the thermometer go.

"Mmm. 102.4. Better let Dr Einshem know"

_Einshem, Einshem... nephrology. Pyrexia.. think Greg! You're a nephrologist! Shit I have renal failure!_

He tried to speak and realised he had an ET tube there, he jolted his arm. Alerting the nurse.

"Hello, Dr House. I'll get Einshem."

He waited what seemed to be hours, then a familiar female voice spoke.

"Ahh, How's my favourite diagnostician?"

Cuddy spoke with intent, she knew that the ET tube was there for a purpose. House started to fight the pressurised of the oxygen. With little success.

Then he heard Dr Charles Einshem Nephrology Expert in the UK, but came here cause his wife had a rare form of glomerusclerosis. He then laid out a table with some medical devices, to remove the ET tube.

As the doctor gently pulled the tube out, House coughed and rasped. He noticed that nothing was there. Cuddy gave him some ice-chips.

"House, you owe me 34 clinic hours so far. Whats your excuse?"

House cleared his throat; "Bum leg and ESRF. Yours?"

"You're sense of humour is still dry. How you feeling?"

"Well, as you have asked.." House suddenly stopped, and was becoming cyanotic and Cuddy jolted the bed down, and grabbed the ET tube. Inserted it into the swollen trachea. And tried the bag. His chest rose. She then attached the tube to the automatic device which would control Greg's breathing.

HOUSE MD

As Wilson, Foreman and Chase were sitting there concerned about their two colleagues, they got a call from ITU.

"Foreman here."

"I have some good news, and some bad news about Cameron, Allison." spoke the Intern.

"Give it then..." spoke Foreman, putting the call onto speaker phone.

"Allison has regained conciousness, and is doing well. However she has been left with possible permanent drug induced paraplegia." the Intern spoke so calmly. Then he heard a male sobbing.

Foreman hung up, and Chase was at Wilson's side.

_All the things of the past; the HIV scare, Naegleria and House getting shot. And now this. First my ulcers, then House, and now Allie. I cannot cope any more. I need some release, I need to..._


	7. A Punch

**Chapter Seven**

_...be there for Him & Allie, was it the stress of the shooting? Was it the problems I have had?_

_I am not to blame, but why ESRF! Cancer can be treated, Greg has to wait for a transplant. I'd rather he have chemo... how horrid is that?_

Even though the relationship between House and Wilson has been rocky, no-one expected this to happen. They thought after the infarction that House and Wilson would never need to go through this again.

House laying there critically ill, and slowly responding to the dialysis. Allison Cameron laying there paralysed from the drugs, and Wilson sitting there in shock.

Chase grabbed Wilson's arm as a sign of affirmation that everything would be okay. But was Chase wrong? Wilson had been a father figure to the duckling since House was shot. And this is the final line before self-destruction.

"Come on, lets grab a coffee?" stated Foreman.

"No..I am fine, going to see Allison." stuttered the sobbing Wilson.

"Come on, a coffee will make you feel better." stated the man next to him. Chase knew this was no good.

HOUSE MD

Wilson headed for ICU with Foreman to see Cameron, when he approached the room he was overwhelmed with grief. He drew a sharp breath, almost hyperventilating and walked in. She was concious but couldn't move her legs, she was attached to so much medical equipment, Wilson felt helpless.

A dry rasp came from Allison; "Hi James, how's you?"

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Where's Greg?" Allison started coughing, and Foreman was at hand with ice-chips.

"Just you rest, get yourself better."

"Greg's ill, he never misses his poorly ducklings!" Allison was getting agitated, and her BP was rising.

"Shh, Shh... House has ESRF!" spoke Wilson.

HOUSE MD

House lay there, unaware of the state of play. He felt himself drift further into his own mind. Flashbacks of the infarction, Stacy, Steve, and being shot appeared. He felt scared, he recognised voices and sounds. But couldn't respond.

He then felt a jolt of electricity through his body. More flashbacks from the past came rushing. Then another jolt through... his heart was racing. He could sense that he was not there yet, then next jolt shocked his heart to such a rhythm.

"House, you so owe me now!" spoke a relieved Cuddy.

HOUSE MD

A week had passed, and House was doing well on the dialysis. Back on Differential Diagnosis duty. Still waiting for a transplant; but missing one little duckling.

Since the incident with Cameron, the whole team had been effected. Wilson was becoming the man he never thought would come back. Chase felt responsible slightly.

But Cameron was lying there on the bed, unable to move her legs. Lonely, scared and felt that nothing would help.

They never caught the man responsible for this, but after a while Allison remembered details, it was revenge from her first case at PPTH.

HOUSE MD

A few years ago

"A young boy came in with hyperpyrexia, but no cause for it. His bloods are normal except his hba1c is peculiar. He isn't diabetic, BM 110... BP 120/44 and urinalysis shows nothing. Presented with a cough, and diarrhoea. Thats it.." explained Cameron.

"Mmm.. TB, sarcoidosis?" responded the Neurologist.

"Well, could be autoimmune." spoke the catholic Intensivist.

"Or could be we haven't a fecking clue..." spoke the Diagnostician.

Two weeks had passed, and the child became sicker and sicker. Until on December 1st, Little George Julian Bygrove passed away of unknown cause. Until the PM was done, and it shown a disturbance in the child's metabolism, usually seen in in-born families.

House blamed the dad, as usual.

HOUSE MD

Isn't it funny how life bytes you on the arse. A Pinch and Punch 1st day of the month.


End file.
